


The Dentist

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Anthea, First Person, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is scared of the dentist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dentist

**Author's Note:**

> I share Mycroft's fear.
> 
> From this prompt: Mycroft LOATHES going to the dentist. Why ? Cause he's fucking terrified. Cue somebody who has to hold his hand while he's getting his root canals

"Go to the dentist."

"No, it doesn't really hurt." I watched Mycroft wince as he sipped his tea. 

"Really." We had been having this argument for the past few days ever since he had been complaining of tooth ache, he was being his usual stubborn self and refusing to listen to reason.

"It's nothing, Anthea, really." He abandoned his cup of tea. 

"If it's hurting then you can't keep ignoring it."

"It only hurts when I drink hot or cold liquids...or eat anything sweet."

"So you're just going to suffer?"

There was an icy pause, "let's leave this discussion."

"Mycroft..."

"Anthea."

His tone was one of finality and begrudgingly I let the matter settle hoping that he would eventually see sense and make that trip to the dentist. Later as he bit into his lunch, he groaned and rubbed his yaw. We exchanged glances, mine saying "I told you" and his saying "don't even think about it".

Three days listening to him moan later I walked into his office, giving him his morning schedule. "I've made you a dental appointment for tomorrow morning."

"Anthea..."

"Don't try to say it isn't bothering you." He swallowed and something clicked. I smiled at him. "If I were to come with you...?"

"... that would be acceptable."

The next morning, I forced a very reluctant, surprisingly nervous, Mycroft into the back of the car and we headed off to Harley Street to the very discrete and professional dentist I had personally researched. Sitting with him in the nondescript waiting room I had never seen him more tense and alert, his eyes darting in every direction and examining every single one of the other people in the room with a deep scrutiny. As the receptionist called his name, Mycroft rose.

"Actually, Anthea, I feel much better and I think...."

I caught his arm and pulled him in the direction of the consulting room receiving a knowing smile from every woman in the waiting room.

"You'll feel much better afterwards. I promise." Almost forcing him into the surgery, I pushed open the door and gave him a gentle shove before following him.

"Take a seat, Mr Holmes." The dentist said with a comforting smile. Nervously he edged towards the dentist chair before cautiously lowering himself into it and sitting back. "That's right, now let's take a look..." I watched Mycroft as he gripped the hand rest, knuckles white against the dark leather. "Um.... this tooth is going to have to come out, I'm afraid." I saw Mycroft's eyes widen again in panic. Taking pity on him I moved closer and discreetly took his shaking hand. He gripped me tightly.

The dentist set everything up to perform the extraction, and the nurse pushed a stool in my direction with a sympathetic smile.


End file.
